


The Propensity of Foxes

by elwon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Regency Era AU, Romps in Gardens, balls, masquerades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Dick’s a young lord who gets approached by a most bewitching man at one of the last balls of the season. He’s tempted into a midnight tryst out in the gardens, but things aren’t quite what they seem. Perhaps they’re more magical?





	The Propensity of Foxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NitroJen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroJen/gifts).



It is notable, Dick thinks to himself as his restless gaze skims over the crowded ballroom to land on a certain person, that despite spending the entire season proving himself harmless, there’s a palpable aura of danger surrounding Mr Jason; a trait that many, Dick himself included, find most desirable.

There’s a certain bite to his smile, as if his teeth are too sharp. There’s a wild disregard in his eyes that’s unsettling, despite the fact that his colouring is perfectly normal. His stance is one of subtle too stillness, as if he’s poised to lunge at his conversation partner.

Dick’s barely spoken to the man all season, and yet he’s hopelessly fascinated. He’s far more captivating than any of the art or architecture or people he’d met on his Grand Tour; a thoroughly dismal experience due to the fact that every time he and his companions had begun to travel, Dick had become sick as a dog; those circumstance began as he crossed the county river at home and continued on worse across the channel, the effects of which would begin to wear off once at the next destination, and only fully recede in time for travelling to begin once more. Roy, Wally, Garth and Donna are on the Continent enjoying their second Grand Tour; Dick had been denied permission to join them this time.

Dick’s cheeks heat up as he realises that Mr Peter Jason is staring back at him with a most predatory look. The flush intensifies as Jason makes his way over, carefully skirting his attentive suitors and arriving beside Dick with ease.

“Lord Richard, it’s good to see you again.” Jason says, staring at Dick with an intensity that makes Dick’s pulse rush.

“Mr Jason. I trust you’ve been having a good night?” Dick says, clasping his hands behind his back in an attempt not to reach out and feel the man’s biceps without permission. His rust coloured velvet tailcoat does nothing to hide the fine figure of a man beneath. Standing next to him, Dick feels positively dowdy in his own dove grey tailcoat. At least Dick’s cravat, a lace monstrosity, outshines Jason’s easily.

“I have. Your father puts on quite the bash.” Jason smiles, mouth full of teeth; and Dick has the feeling of prey being hunted. Dick’s pulse spikes again at the thought of being chased by Jason. “You should give him my congratulations.”

“Thank you, I shall.” Dick dips his gaze, hoping he doesn’t seem too eager. His adoptive father always watches him like a hawk when in society company; and the last thing Dick wants is to upset the man again. His father has some unusual ideas about punishment, as evidenced by the hidden, but extremely heavy pendant currently hanging around Dick’s neck. 

“However, it is undeniably stuffy in here.” Jason says, stepping in slighter closer that polite society dictates in the minimum. “Perhaps you’d take a turn in the gardens with me? Take a breath of air?”

“I... Would enjoy that greatly.” Dick says, quickly glancing around to catch sight of his father.

“Lord Raptor is in the games room, winning at play.” Jason says quietly. “I’m sure I’ll have you back before he misses you, if you’re worried about that.”

“In that case, Mr Jason, I’d be honoured to join you for a turn.” Dick says, hoping his own smile isn’t too wide to be acceptable, even while his heart does somersaults in his chest.

They slip out of the nearest double doors, down the stairs to where the formal gardens and lawns begin. Dick tries to steer them towards the lake, and its many stone benches and gazebos to shield lovers from prying eyes. However, Jason guides them into the large box hedge maze, somehow expertly leading them to the middle, despite the fact that Dick knows he’s never visited Manderley before.

Jason grips his hand, tugging him into the exact middle of the maze. Dick lets his eyes fall closed for a moment, basking in the bright moonlight, and the warmth of Jason’s hand on his.

“You don’t seem like you belong here, Richard.” Jason says, his hand slipping down from Dick’s wrist to twine their fingers together. His other rests lightly on Dick’s hip. Dick finds himself leaning into it despite himself.

“Because I was adopted? It’s been said.” Dick looks to Jason, whose concern is writ large over his face. “But this is all the home I’ve ever known.” 

“You truly remember nothing before coming here?” Jason moves in slightly closer, until their cravats touch.

“No. My father found me wandering the moors, nameless and too young to be alone.” Dick shakes his head, not liking to think back to that confusing time ten years ago. “I’m very grateful to him for taking me in.”

“Hmm.” Jason says, less an agreement and more a placeholder for what he probably wants to really say.

“You don’t fit the mould of a typical English gentleman, either, I have to say.” Dick blurts out, hoping he’s not being too brash.

“Oh, I’m _not_!” Jason laughs, hand shifting towards the middle of Dick’s back. “At all. In fact I’d be offended if someone thought I was.”

“I’m sure no one thinks that.” Dick chuckles, enjoying the way Jason’s humour lightens his whole person, his gentle smile making something in his stomach flip pleasantly.

“You seem ill at ease, for all that you’re a perfectly charming and generous host.” Jason answers his previous question. “You have a way about you that hints at _something_ hidden about you. There are a great many wagers as to what that secret is.”

“I... I have no secrets.” Dick tries to smile showing all his innocence. “Truly.”

“Oh, come now, Dickie. I know at least two about you.” Jason smiles and all his teeth show. “One of them because you agreed to come out here with me tonight. The other... Well...”

“I have no other secrets, Jason.” Dick tries again, leaning in despite himself. Jason leans in as much but stops short, frowning. He pulls back suddenly and Dick feels a rush of shame and hurt wash over him. 

“Dickie...” Jason says gently, but Dick can’t stand to hear Jason think better of kissing him. He pushes Jason away, putting as much distance between them as he can without being outright rude.

“I think my father’s calling me. I must go.” Dick chokes back his cool tears, running out of the maze before Jason can reply. Once he’s at the steps to the manor, he turns to look back at Jason, from his higher vantage point. He staring up at Dick, and for moment Dick could have sworn his eyes were reflecting the moonlight back at him. 

***

Lord Eliot’s masquerade ball, has so far at least, been the highlight of the season. Dick readjusts his fathered mask, fitting the beak portion of it more snugly over his nose. The soft peacock feathers that cover the entire half mask whisper pleasingly against his skin. Dick even had the fortune of having a perfectly matching peacock blue tailcoat in his armoire. He feels resplendent, and from the looks and hopeful glances he’s been receiving all night, he’s far from the only one who thinks so.

He has however, not as yet caught sight of Jason, a matter that has left him somewhat disappointed; despite how badly their last meeting had ended. Dick wants to leave things on a better note between them. His hand slips up under his lace cravat on its own, searching for the heavy metal pendant that he is, in fact, not wearing tonight. Usually he needs to subtly readjust its weight to avoid marking his skin red raw. But his father had been strangely generous tonight, and not forced Dick to wear any of the heavy jewellery that he usually insists upon. 

Dick sighs, and glances down to his now empty glass. He doesn’t want to bother any of the clearly harried maids or porters, especially since the food and wine laden tables for the guests are but a few steps to his right. Dick forces himself out of his position leaning by the window and heads towards the wine. He’s just finished refilling his glass when an arm comes up from behind him to pick up a grape from his left. He turns, only to be greeted by a mask of a fox, covered entirely in rust coloured feathers. Unlike a normal fox, this mask has a pair of magnificent twisting golden antlers menacingly jutting out from the top.

“Lord Richard, fancy seeing you here.” The man says with a smile that looks entirely too fitting under that mask. That voice can only belong to one man, however. A fact confirmed by Jason wearing the same ruse coloured velvet tailcoat as the previous time they met.

“Jason.” Dick says, hoping his voice is steady and distant. “Anonymity is the name of the game, you realise.”

“Ooops.” Jason says, entirely without shame or remorse. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have urgent business elsewhere.” Dick says, glad for the mask on his face covering the flush of humiliation on his cheeks.

“No.” Jason catches the crook of his elbow, pulling Dick closer to him. “I need to explain last time.”

“Entirely unnecessary, I assure you.” Dick tries to pull away, but Jason’s grip is like iron. 

“Your father is winning at cards again. He’s amassed quite the haul tonight, he won’t miss your proximity now.” Jason says quietly. “I know you’re his ‘good luck charm’ after all.”

“It’s truly not needed, Jason.” Dick tugs at his elbow but Jason doesn’t let go. 

“Let me explain.” Jason says, and when Dick looks into his eyes past his mask he sees an intensity that makes a thrill run up his spine. “If you want nothing to do with me afterwards, then I shall go and never return. I promise.”

“In the interests of not causing a kerfuffle for our hosts... Fine.” Dick bites out, feeling flustered. “Perhaps we should retire somewhere more private.”

“Lay on, My Lord.” Jason grins slow and predatory. Dick feels that thrill run along his spine again and spread delicious warmth throughout his body. 

They slip from the ballroom unremarked, fetching up in the library. Dick pushes his mask up to rest on his head and waits for Jason to do the same. He does, but slowly. The great weight of his golden antlers drags the mask down into his hands, and rather than try to balance it, he removes it entirely, placing it on a nearby table.

“Well?” Dick prompts, realising that being alone with Jason is quite possibly one of the worst ideas he’s ever had. The way he’s looking at Dick, as if he wants to devour him is fervent, and Dick once again feels like prey.

“I wasn’t refusing you.” Jason says, closing the distance between them in three strides. “Although I can see how it may have looked that way.”

“You turned your head away.” Dick bites his lip, trying not to reach out with trembling fingers to run them over the velvet of Jason’s tailcoat. He desperately wants to feel the heat of the man under his hands.

“I have a certain _sensitivity_. You were wearing a pendant, were you not?” Jason steps even closer.

“Yes, what of it?” Dick says, more to distract himself to how he’s being crowded up against the wall behind him.

“It prevented me. From...” Jason pauses, clearly picking his words carefully. “Closing the distance. As much as I wanted to.”

“That’s a likely story.” Dick huffs. But something about it feels... True. That pendant is heavy and painful to Dick, it’s not _so_ strange that others would also be affected.

“I don’t lie.” Jason says and Dick can feel the heat from his breath as he presses in. “I admit, I’m tricky and untrustworthy in many respects, but I never lie. Let me prove it.”

“Jason...” Dick breathes out, staring into the wildness of his eyes. Eyes that don’t quite seem human at this moment. Their lips are barely a word apart, and Dick is sure if he doesn’t do something he’ll be found, thoroughly kissed and in Jason’s arms by some party-goers.

Jason’s leaning in more, and all Dick can think of, rather than the heat building in his body, is the reaction of his father if Dick’s caught in a scandal. They’ll be no good marriage bringing in a handsome dowry, no social standing that isn’t in tatters; Dick and Jason could be headed for the noose if they’re discovered. 

“Stop.” Dick pleads, and Jason halts his movements. “I can’t, I must go. I’m sorry.” He pushes him away and runs, leaving his heart behind. 

***

Lord Hale, Marquis De Carrabas’ Annual Garden Party is one of the rarer large events in the social calendar that occurs during the day, all the better to enjoy the acres of formal gardens, landscaping and follies (designed by Capability Brown himself!) that are dotted around his Lordship’s estate.

As it’s too early for Raptor to want to join the card table, Dick’s free to wander the grounds and dip his toes in the lake. He’s been enjoined by several of the young ladies to take part in a game of Battledores and Shuttlecocks, and Dick enjoys the game despite how it’s more traditionally skewed towards the younger and more feminine members of society.

He and his teammates have so far enjoyed a run of a perfect 100 taps of the battledore to the shuttlecock without dropping it once when Jason arrives, as Dick had been hoping he would, rather despite himself. The girls titter nervously, seemingly aware of how dangerous Jason appears, before claiming their chaperones are calling them, leaving Dick alone with Jason. The very situation he’d been both hoping for, and hoping to avoid.

“Jason.” Dick nods, hoping for coolly distant. His gaze lingers on the scruff on Jason’s jaw though. It’s unlike him not to be clean shaven, but Dick finds he rather likes the stubble visible on his lower face. It’s almost deliciously unfashionable, but Jason makes it look good. He hands Jason a battledore racket and picks up a shuttlecock. The game’s meant to be played with more than two people, but Dick needs an activity to keep him from launching himself at Jason.

“Dick. You look... Well.” Jason says, taking the proffered battledore with a look of confusion on his wildly handsome face. 

“You look positively rakish.” Dick says raising an eyebrow. “Were you so drunk you got lost on your way home last night?”

Jason throws his head back and barks a laugh, before discarding his jacket, leaving him in nothing but shirt sleeves, waistcoat, and his cravat. “My good sir, how bold of you to assume I have a home.”

“How scandalous! The Marquis has let a vagabond onto the grounds.” Dick shakes his head, failing to hold back a grin. “Perhaps I should call for the servants?”

“I have a better idea. A wager if you will...” Jason says slowly as Dick hits the shuttlecock to him and he fumbles to hit it back, clearly unfamiliar with the action.

“Oh?” Dick returns the shuttlecock, and Jason hits it back much more smoothly this time.

“We manage to get a run of 200 passes of the shuttlecock and you don’t reveal I am currently between abodes.” Jason says, catching on quickly to the rhythmic back and forth. “If we only make 100 passes, I have to tell you a secret.”

“And if we make less than that?” Dick says, interest peaked despite himself. It’s tempting to accidentally drop the shuttlecock, depending on the prize Jason offers.

“Hmm. Your choice of either I tie my cravat around my head in bunny ears or a full, sincere kiss.” Jason grins, showing off all his teeth. Both those options are oddly specific, no leeway on them at all. Dick wonders how often Jason makes this kind of wager to be so prepared.

“All right, why not? You’re on.” Dick says with a nod.

“So, bunny ears or a kiss?” Jason tilts his head; and that sense of odd animalism washes over Dick.

“You’ll find out when the time comes.” Dick steps in closer to hit the shuttlecock back at Jason before he’s ready.

“In that case, let’s make this a little more challenging?” Jason narrows his eyes, having to pull his arms in close to return the shuttlecock with his battledore.

“Oh?” Dick steps back again, enjoying the fact he has some little skill more at this that Jason does.

“We could pay a game of twenty questions. No holds barred. I want to get to know you better.” Jason grins, eyes flashing.

“As much as I deeply enjoy being the topic of conversation, my life is a matter of public record.” Dick says, hitting the shuttlecock with his battledore. “Perhaps we could discuss you for once?”

“There’s really little to say about me.” Jason swats the shuttlecock back with ease, his gaze gleaming fiercely. Dick desperately wants to rise to the challenge in those bright teal eyes.

“Now that can’t be true.” Dick says, hitting back freely, amused as Jason has to step back to avoid being hit. “You arrived in town with the best of references at the beginning of the season, but no one knows you; or where you possibly don’t live...”

“Perhaps the mystery is all of my charm.” Jason grins, swatting the shuttlecock playfully.

“Surely not.” Dick laughs. “Your air of danger, wild eyes, and inspiring physique must be some of your charm.”

“You think my physique is inspiring? My, my, Dickie!” Jason bats his eyelashes at Dick, almost missing the shuttlecock sent his way but catching it at the last possible moment.

“I’m sure you’re aware a great many people like the cut of your jib, Jason.” Dick shakes his head, swinging his battledore.

“You flatter me so.” Jason grins. “I’m not interested in them, though.”

“What are you interested in?” Dick’s noticed that for all the menace and apparent ease Jason has navigating high society, the thing that is most obvious is how little he cares for the politics and social standing. 

“You, obviously!” Jason says, all levity and warmth. “I like to repay any debts I incur. Hunting. Playing tricks on those who deserve it.”

“Why me?” Dick says, feeling that this is important, something that he needs to know to proceed.

“Now, that would be telling, Dickie.” Jason says, face suddenly serious and Dick watches as Jason goes from jovial and genial to utterly deadly focused within moments. The open playfulness is gone, and in its place is a hunter dead set on its prey. That the prey is the shuttlecock passing back and forth between them is almost immaterial.

Dick doesn’t respond, turning his attention to the back and forth of the shuttlecock between their battledores. For what seems the longest time there’s no noise from either of them, barring the faint swish of the tail of the shuttlecock flying through the air, and the dull thunk of the head of the shuttlecock hitting the interwoven strings of the battledore. Dick can’t even hear if Jason’s breathing harder than normal; even the whisper quiet movement from his clothing is barely audible.

Dick’s never encountered anyone else that can make themselves so entirely absent while having a presence as strong as Jason’s. Dick has a list of anomalies about the man that he tries desperately hard not to think about in the safety of his own bed. It’s not that Jason is far more attractive than other men Dick’s met. Or the wildness that he can barely keep contained. It’s a combination of them both. It cries out to something deep within Dick, something that’s leashed and chained down in the recesses of his soul that he longs to let out, but has no recourse to do so.

“Well, we made 200 passes. Terribly sorry about that.” Jason says with a gleam in his eyes that tells Dick that Jason’s not even remotely sorry.

“I can tell that you’re simply devastated.” Dick snorts indelicately, feigning disapproval.

“Truly!” Jason barks out another laugh. “So, out of interest, what would it have been? The bunny ears or the kiss?”

“The kiss.” Dick admits, looking away, wondering if he’s as flushed as he feels.

“Oh.” Jason stops walking, turning to look at Dick. He reaches out for Dick’s left hand, taking it in his so gently. Jason’s hand is warm and his fingers are rough on the Dick’s soft palms. His thumb brushes gently over Dick’s flawless knuckles tenderly. He raises it, bending over in a bow to bring it to his mouth. Dick can feel the warm puffs of air against his skin. He presses dry lips to Dick’s knuckles, and Dick’s breath catches in his throat as Jason’s eyes slide closed, the picture of worshipful devotion. Dick’s heart lurches in his chest. Jason straightens up, slowly allowing Dick’s hand to slip from his. “Until next time, Dickie.”

“Yes.” Dick whispers, feeling bereft and unbearably cold. His hand tingling from the kiss, as Jason steps back, turning away to stride across the lawns.

***

It’s not until the third dance of the evening is nearly ended that Dick realises that the number of men to ladies is not equal. In fact, there are two more men than ladies. He is, however, enjoying himself and can’t quite bring himself to leave the dance floor. The music fades and changes, allowing for the leader to rotate all the pairings. 

Dick comes face to face with his next partner, which of course is Jason. There’s a pause where Jason’s clearly waiting to see if Dick will gracefully bow out of this dance, or continue. Dick glances around, not seeing Raptor, and decides to risk it. He gives a deep bow with a ridiculous flourish, and holds his hand out to Jason.

“Why yes, Milady, I’d be honoured to share this dance with you.” Jason says loudly enough that all the people around them laugh.

“Why thank you, my good sir!” Dick bats his lashes dramatically. “A lack of a partner is a terrible thing.”

“Then let’s hope I manage not to step on your toes.” Jason smiles, and the warmth of it startles Dick until he gets himself under control.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the fortune to see you dance before.” Dick touches his palm to Jason’s. “I find I’m impressed by your skill.”

“Dancing and balls aren’t my preferred pastimes.” Jason says, stepping in time perfectly, his footwork exquisite and light. “The balls I’m used to back home are quite different.”

“How so?” Dick raises an eyebrow, remembering how Jason still keeps his past a well kept secret.

“They’re much longer, for one.” Jason sighs. “Almost interminable.”

“All night?” Dick grins, delighted at the thought of dancing the night away. “Until dawn, maybe?”

“Oh... Much longer than that.” Jason smiles teasingly, obviously trying to entice Dick into begging for information.

“That sounds exhausting.” Dick turns sharply as directed. “Several hours is too much for most people.”

“You have no idea.” Jason spins on his heel, flashing a smile. “I didn’t think dancing was your type of pursuit, Dickie.”

“Not usually.” Dick shrugs, moving his hands into the next position. “But perhaps I haven’t met the right partner yet.”

“Or perhaps you prefer to watch from on high than do?” Jason smirks viciously.

“That doesn’t sound like me at all.” Dick says with a quiet chuckle.

“I think I’d like to see you dance more.” Jason says, staring at Dick intently. 

“Perhaps you will.” Dick spins around once returning to face Jason. “Tell me more about the balls you’re used to.”

“They’re less formal than the ones here. The dancing is less regimented.” Jason says with a distant look in his eyes. “There’s so much food, juicy fruit and sweet pastries to entice you to eat. Wine, beer and spirits flow freely to any who want to drink. There’s entertainment for all the guests, of all types. You can’t help moving to the music, even if you don’t actually dance. And of course, no one leaves unless the host allows it.”

“That sounds quite pleasant, actually.” Dick steps out and returns, steps matching Jason’s perfectly. “Apart from requiring your host’s permission to leave.”

“It can be. I suppose.” Jason shrugs. “I didn’t go to them all that often. And when I did I stayed on the edges. I was more there to see who else was attending than to enjoy myself.”

“Your friends didn’t encourage you to dance? But you’re so talented at it.” Dick blinks, holding his hand up to Jason’s palm again as they pass in a circle.

“My friends usually encouraged me not to go. They don’t like the usual hosts all that much.” Jason snorts. “And by encourage, I mean distracted me until I missed them, or mislead me on the way there. They’re good friends to me.”

“I know what you mean. I have friends like that too. Unfortunately, they’re all off on the Continent right now. I miss them.” Dick says, giving a little bow as the music quietens down for the dancers to take a break.

Jason bows his head, stepping back from the dance floor and Dick goes after him, as if pulled on a string, compelled to follow after. “Are they ...On Tour?” They continue walking until they’re outside. The night breeze a cool balm on Dick’s overheated skin.

“Yes, their second.” Dick blinks at the lack of surety in Jason’s tone. It’s as if he’s not sure he’s using the right term. “I was meant to accompany them. But my father changed his mind at the last moment.”

“That’s unfortunate for them. But fortunate for me.” Jason sends Dick a smile, and a thrill runs up Dick’s spine. It’s that predator towards prey look again, and Dick finds he wants to be devoured by this man.

“You flatter me.” Dick blushes, looking away. Jason’s so forthright, it’s dangerous. But if he’s honest with himself, Dick can admit that the danger is a big part of Jason’s charm.

“It’s simply the truth.” Jason smiles, all his sharp teeth on show.

“You, sir, are a rogue. Possibly a cad, I haven’t decided.” Dick looks out at the faint line of trees, only slighter darker than the sky above them. 

“Both.” Jason laughs; the sound barking out into the dark night sky, before his demeanour turns more serious. “Your father does seem to like to keep you close.”

“I suppose.” Dick says, not really wanting to discuss Raptor. The velvet night around them feels so intimate, bringing him into it feels subtly wrong, somehow. 

“You keep him winning at cards.” Jason says blandly; carefully blandly. He’s hinting at things Dick would much rather not think about.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Dick frowns, turning to look at Jason’s strong jaw. In the moonlight his hair takes on an almost reddish tinge. 

“I know you believe you owe him a debt for taking you in.” Jason says, choosing his words so carefully Dick can almost feel him pick them up to roll about his mouth. “But that doesn’t mean you should allow him to use you so.”

“Jason...” Dick wants to protest Jason’s words, but he knows in some way that they’re truer than even he himself can bear to admit.

“He’s using you up, Dick. Soon there won’t be much left of you.” Jason turns to look at him, his eyes seemingly glowing in the moonlight. “You need to leave before that happens.”

“Leave?” Dick blinks, drawn in by the glow. It feels strangely familiar.

“You should run, Dickie.” Jason whispers lowly. “While you still can.”

“You make it sound so ominous.” Dick tries laughing, but it dies in his throat.

“It’s better if it’s your choice. But I’ll do it if I have to.” Jason stares at him. Dick squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block it all out desperately. 

Jason’s words tug viciously at all the thoughts and feelings that over the years Dick has pressed down in an effort to mould himself into what Raptor, and also his friends, as well meaning and kind as _they_ always have been, have wanted and expected of him. That Jason is forcing him to confront his true nature, either by his own volition or if not, because _Jason_ will act feels like too much too suddenly. Even though Dick knows that Jason’s been chipping away at him since they met. It’s overwhelming. 

When Dick finally has himself under some semblance of control, he opens his eyes; Jason is gone.

***

A knock on the door summons both Dick and a servant to the entrance hall, but while Dick hangs back as so to appear not too eager, the servant opens the door and greets their visitor properly. Dick’s bereft of his usual punishment jewellery today and feels light on his feet, as if he could fly away. He’s hiding around a corner of the entrance hall when his father comes striding up, face like thunder, and Dick’s left to wonder how unwelcome this guest is.

“Lord Raptor.” A familiar voice calls out, and Dick peeks around the corner seeing Jason, in his usual rust velvet tailcoat.

“Mr Jason.” Raptor says, his voice as icy as the worst midwinter Dick can remember. “I don’t recall inviting you today.”

“That’s because you didn’t.” Jason says with a smirk. “I’m here to fetch Dick.”

“Excuse me?” Raptor says, drawing himself up to his full height. It would be impressive, but when Jason strides further in the entrance hall, it’s obvious he’s taller than Raptor.

“I’m returning him to his true father.” Jason says, gesturing at Dick to come over. Dick bites his lip, feeling his chest for the pendant that isn’t there. He’s mostly free of Raptor’s control, as much as he can be. He walks over to Jason, glancing between the two men.

“ _I_ am his father.” Raptor declares pompously, and Jason’s only reaction is to laugh, eyes narrowed and malicious.

“No. We both know who he truly is.” Jason shifts on the spot, his body going from unnaturally still to poised forward, and Dick has the sense that unlike all the times he’s felt that Jason was about to lunge for his prey, this time he actually might.

“Jason?” Dick says softly, heart in his mouth, nearly choking on hope. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly, what I said.” Jason grins ferally, eyes gleaming. “I told you I don’t lie, Dickie. You and I, we’re leaving.” 

“You can’t leave. I know his true name, Vas-” Raptor’s voice dissolves into bubbly, bloody gurgling as Jason’s sharp claws cut through his neck. The following violence is grotesque, but Dick finds he can’t look away as Jason’s mouth widens and he rips at Raptor’s dying body with his teeth as well as his claws.

Collins, the servant has fallen to his knees, a spray of arterial blood covering his face. “Did he tell anyone else?” Jason snarls at him. “DID HE?” Collins shakes his head mutely while Jason stalks over to him, blood dripping down his jaw and from his fingers.

“No! No, sir!” Collins babbles, scrambling back. “He told no one, he wanted complete control over Lord Richard, sir!”

“If I find that is not the truth, I will be back for the rest of you, do you understand?” Jason snarls, and Collins whimpers, nodding violently. “Come, Dick, we’re leaving.” 

Jason strides past Dick, sweeping out the front door fully confident of no reprisals. Dick stares at Raptor’s still twitching but cooling body dispassionately. Dick feels nothing for what remains of the man. He wonders what that says about him, that the sight of his mangled body brings forth no emotions. He turns on his heel and follows Jason outside. 

In the time Dick spent considering his lack of reaction, Jason has left the gravelled drive of the house, striding towards the tree line that connects Manderley to the nearby woods.

“Not that I’m not grateful, but why did you kill him?” Dick says once he catches up with Jason.

“Consider it repayment for an old debt.” Jason shrugs, his demeanour nothing but casual. “You should be wild and free, Dickie.”

The words make something ring in Dick’s head and all of a sudden it _aches_ most desperately. It drives Dick to his knees, and he distantly hears Jason calling his name, but it fades into white noise as his dream comes to him in vivid detail.

_He’s walking through a forest, listening to the birdsong and the whisper of the wind through the trees, enjoying the feel of the soft forest floor under his feet when he hears the distant snarling of a trapped animal. He walks towards the noise, discovering a young male fox caught in a vicious human trap._

_“Well, you’ve certainly got yourself into a bit of trouble, haven’t you, clever Mr Fox?” he says, bending down on one knee to inspect the wire of trap currently digging its way into the fur of the animal’s front leg. Blood drips down to the forest floor from the wound, staining the soft grass a bright red, obscene against the lush pale green blades._

_“I’m fine! Don’t need your help, thank you very much. Be on your way, please!” The fox says, clearly trying to refrain from snapping his jaws at him._

_“Nonsense! A creature as brave and smart as you should be wild and free.” He reaches out to undo the wire around the paw. With all the struggling the fox has been doing, it’s tightened and burrowed into the skin, causing cruel pain. He doesn’t approve of traps like this. It’s much more satisfying to use people desires and belief in their own cleverness against them. He finally untangles the trap and the fox jumps back out of reach, clearly understanding that he’s in the presence of a greater danger than of any human inventions._

_“I’m not thanking you! But I’m paying you back, you wait and see.” The fox growls, darting away as fast as it can with a limp in one leg._

_“I’ll look forward to it, little one!” He laughs, watching as the white tip of the fox’s tail bounces out of sight into the undergrowth._

“Dick.” A voice calls as he comes back to himself, kneeling in the dirt underneath a sturdy yew tree. He looks up to see Jason staring down at him.

“Well. Hello, clever Mr Fox.” He tilts his head to the side, letting a smile slip slyly onto his face.

“You’ve got your memories back I see, Dick.” Jason, the fox, says rolling his eyes. “Took you long enough. I had to spend all the damn summer pretending to be human, you couldn’t have remembered faster?”

“That’s not my name, but hmm. Yes. It’s coming back to me now.” Nightwing closes his eyes and lets the years and years of memories flood back in, all the times he’d spread his wings and flew; the times he’s spread his tail to catch someone’s eye. The hunts and dances and courts he’d attended as one of the Bat’s prized elite. And, of course, the fox he’d kept an eye out for over the years; always aware of his presence, but never truly engaging with him, kept too busy with the Bat’s tasks.

“Are you going to kneel there all day, Nightwing, or would you like to go home?” The fox asks him, the brows of his attractive human body furrowing.

“As nice a wood as this is, yes. Home.” Nightwing says, unfolding from his knees to stand next to the fox. “I’ve missed flying so.”

“Stuck in a human body all those years? I’m not surprised.” The fox huffs, rolling his human shoulders and flicking his gaze deeper into the woods.

“Yes.” Nightwing smiles, the edge of it cruel but still mostly amused, despite the way that he’d had a taste of what the humans in the fae realm endure. “I wouldn’t recommend transforming into a human child, getting knocked out, and then enslaved at all. Bad experience; definitely wouldn’t do it again.”

“Back under the hill we go then.” The fox says, dropping his human form to stand on four legs, walking into the shadows that will take them home. “And of course it was bad; honestly, you must have feathers for brains.”

“Well, not all of it was bad.” Nightwing follows after the fox, still on two legs. “You rescued me, and paid back your debt to me after all.”

***

Nightwing lounges back on his bed, staring at all the stars in the night sky through his open roof. The moon is full and luminous tonight, scattering silvery light throughout his chamber. He knows how his fox loves him in the moonlight, so he lets the long sleeves of his gown, decorated in his signature peacock feathers, flutter across his bed, all the better to look alluring for him. The fox bounds into the room, hands full of a skein of wine and two glasses.

“Here, drink this.” The fox says, shoving a very full wine glass under his nose.

“Anyone would think you’re trying to get me drunk!” Nightwing smiles; the fox sitting down on the side of the bed, to lean over him.

“Me? Never!” The fox grins back, showing off all his teeth. “I’m simply hoping that if you’re ...Relaxed with drink you might decide not to scream tonight.”

“You don’t want me to scream?” Nightwing raises an eyebrow, and leers at his fox and his broad strong shoulders, and arms, and how much he’s looking forward to letting anyone nearby know how his fox drives him to the heights of ecstasy so easily.

“Not the way you mean, you damn peacock.” The fox snorts, shaking his head. If there’s one thing Nightwing truly appreciates about his fox, it’s how he always gets Nightwing’s jokes and quips, even if at the same time he admonishes him for them. 

“Fox! We could have a screaming competition!” Nightwing says the moment the idea hits him. He sits up, about to give his best most blood curdling cry.

“No.” The fox shoves the full glass right up to his mouth, and Nightwing’s forced to swallow a mouthful lest it spill down his robe. 

“Rude!” Nightwing pouts, not in the least bit offended. The fox barks a laugh and settles down to lie next to him, and Nightwing takes the opportunity to shift into his arms, pressing his body up against the fox’s warm, welcoming side. The fox’s arm slides down to trail his fingers down Nightwing’s back, so tenderly that he can’t help but close his eyes and lean back into it. “Hmmm, you can let your claws out more you know. They always feel so pleasant on my skin.”

“You look so delicate like this. It’s quite distracting from how rough you actually like it, you know.” The fox hums, his claws hardening on his fingertips until they press on the fine silk of Dick’s robe, and in turn, the flawless skin on his back.

“How amusing. I remember how you used to stare at me as if you wanted to devour me.” Nightwing says, shifting back into the fox’s hand. “Back when I couldn’t remember my true nature.”

“If only you’d forgotten your true name too.” The fox sighs. “The entire ordeal would have been over that much quicker.”

“I’m considering telling you.” Nightwing admits, lifting his head from where it’s fallen on the fox’s shoulder to look him in the face.

“Telling me?” The fox glances down at him, a slight frown on his handsome face.

“My true name.” Nightwing says, dropping a light kiss to the fox’s mouth.

“You... That’s... Truly?” The fox blinks, tongue flicking out to taste Nightwing’s lips on his.

“Of course, I’d expect yours in return.” Nightwing says, his airy demeanour at odds with how serious this conversation is.

“That sounds an awful lot like...” The fox pauses, swallowing nervously. “Commitment.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of marriage, but yes.” Nightwing nods, smiling mischievously.

“Oh.” The fox says, staring into Nightwing’s eyes. “Todd.”

“That’s your name?” Nightwing says, surprised at how easily he’d been gifted with it. 

Todd nods, his eyes glowing in the moonlight. “It’s a little obvious, I guess, but no ever has. My parents weren’t really the type to put a lot of thought into naming their offspring.”

“Vasatichada.” Nightwing whispers, receiving a fierce kiss as the name slips out of his mouth. Todd rolls them over, knocking his wine glass to the floor without a single care. “But I did love it when you called me Dickie, Jason.”

“Of course you did... Dickie.” Jason smiles, kissing Dick again, licking into his mouth with wild abandon. Pinned underneath Jason, Dick feels weightless, wrapping himself around the other fae.

Jason’s big paws push Dick’s robe out of the way so gently, leaving him exposed and shivering under him. Dick yanks at Jason’s shirt, pulling it over his head until he’s left in just his breeches. The touch of Dick’s inner thighs to the scarred sides of Jason’s flank makes them both moan into each other’s mouths. It takes very little manoeuvring to slip Jason’s breeches down his hips with just Dick’s feet, leaving them free to rut against each other.

Usually at this point, Dick uses all his skill and power to flip them over so that he can sink down on Jason’s lap, wings and tail out, giving him the leverage to ride Jason until he’s knotted there for hours, enjoying the intimacy that only being tied together can bring. But today, today he wants Jason’s hands to pin him to the bed while he’s taken slowly and so tenderly that even his fae heart cries out in joy.

When Jason slips deep inside him, arms wrapped tightly around Dick’s back, his fingers gripping his shoulders and his claws leaving pinprick marks there, Dick can only warble in bliss. The slow push-pull of his thrusts sparks ecstasy up his spine with every movement. Dick’s own arms and legs cling to Jason’s powerful back, urging him on, even at the slow, tender pace.

Their lips meet in kisses sweeter than any honey wine that Dick’s had the fortune to taste. Pleasured moans are licked out of his mouth for Jason to swallow whole, and Dick’s never had a more devoted lover. They reach their peaks at the same moment, falling over the edge towards that blissful little death. 

Jason holds him tight as they recover, sharp teeth pressed against the tender skin of Dick’s neck, and he luxuriates in the knowledge that his fox would never bite deeper than Dick requests of him. Dick brushes back Jason’s hair, gazing up into those wild eyes, feeling a smile of true joy on his lips.

Afterwards, as Jason curls up around him, Dick sighs contentedly, secure in the knowledge that they now belong together for eternity.


End file.
